


【97】Former years

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: *时间线是正片30年之后，天陆48岁，没有成家，没有确认恋人关系但是彼此相爱。*含乐纺要素，文中会出现乐纺的儿子以及与其相关的子世代组合的自设。*清水，剧情非常零散的回忆录流水账，有一些全员向的描写。*是包含各类年龄操作的97，两人不同年龄段的性格多为个人脑补和理解。*含两章，第一篇是陆视角，第二篇为新增天视角。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 11





	1. Former Years

东京唯一的大学城神保町是日本乃至世界有名的古书藏书街，目前所知的正在开张的书店大约有两百余家。

即便是在二十一世纪已经过了近半之后，这里参差不齐的装修还是会和街外的各类建筑显得格格不入——装修豪华又现代化高楼书店自然是有，但绝大多数的书店都已年代久远，甚至会让人时不时回想起曾经的大正年代，总之就是带着一股挥之不去的老气横秋感。

自然，那种复古的氛围的确是能吸引到不少初次前往东京的游客，但对于在本地读书、早已对此司空见惯的学生来说，这条街道又显得与他们太过脱节，他们也许很少会真正绕过七弯八拐的小巷，真正去内部那些破旧的古书门店里观望一番。

但七濑书店一定是其中的一个例外。

这家书店原本是木质双层结构的民房，在店老板把他它下来之后，才着手把它改造成了现在的古书门店中的一家。相较于其他店面，这样的改造书屋既没有什么完备的设施，也没有什么历史价值，原本很难吸引到客人。可不知为何，那里倒是时常会聚集许多附近的年轻大学生，而其中还有不少是女孩子——

“良子，那家店的店老板，真的是那个IDOLiSH7的——”

“是他，我爸妈原来都最喜欢的那位。”

“天呐，他看上去和十年前相比根本没有老多少，光看侧面就好有气质……”

七濑书店的不远处，两位女大学生正在巷道边低声讨论着，她们视线所汇聚的方向正好是店面的门口。

尽管时间是冬日，但在舒适惬意的午后阳光下，那位身穿和服的男人似乎已经坐在了门口的柜台边许久，男人的手边散落着一些边页已经有所损坏的古书，大概是为了修订它们，又碍于他过长的鬓发有些遮眼，他正咬着头绳将自己的红发向后捋去、并简单地束成了一个低矮的马尾。

“呀，好帅——”

和服男人看上去风雅无比的动作让远处围观两位女大学生忍不住捂嘴轻呼，在注意到自己所在的那条小巷有人后，他转头对女孩们温和地笑道：

“啊，是附近念书的学生吧？要进店里来看看吗？”

“这、那个……今天我们只是路过，很抱歉打扰您了！”

“下、下次有时间，我们会过来这家店买书的！”

女孩们互相推搡着离开了巷道，直到拐进了另一条街道后，才激动地拉住了彼此的手。

“美游，他刚才在对我们笑，还对我说话了！我爸妈知道了，一定会羡慕死我的！”

“良子，你说我们下次来这里的时候，要不要去找他在书上帮忙签个名？”

“……那样不太好吧？七濑先生已经退圈好多年了，还是不要打扰到人家比较好……”

店老板低下头，开始继续用麻线封装起手中的书本，只是不过多时，一个声音就打断了他手边的动作。

“陆先生，您的外卖。”

被对方叫成“陆先生”的男人抬头看去，他的眼前正站着一位留着柔顺的银色长卷发、乍眼看上去秀气得像个女孩一样的男大学生，青年的身上并没有套着什么外卖小哥的衣服，而是一身冬装地提着印有“山村荞麦”字样的便当盒，礼貌地把它放在了前台的柜台边。

“哦？隼斗，这次来的怎么是你？”

“快要新年了，奶奶店里的人会提前下班，我妈就让我出门的时候顺路帮你送来。”

那位名叫隼斗的青年有些关心地歪头看向了书店老板。

“话说回来，我刚才又看到有女生从这条街跑出来了，陆先生，您不会是又被人当成围观对象了吧？”

“是吧？明明我当偶像已经是十年前的事了。”

陆放下手中的残页，随和地对隼斗道。

“不过那些孩子们都很有礼貌，不会打扰到这附近的人，希望她们下次过来时能找到自己喜欢的书吧。”

“陆先生真大度啊，虽然我也很想站在巨大的舞台上表演,但有时候会不敢想象和您一样出名的话，我该怎么应对那些人呢……”

隼斗吹着自己有些发红的手，像是想到了什么，忍不住叹了口气。

“唉，今晚吗？我还没做好心理准备……”

“怎么，我们的小少爷又遇到什么困难了？”

陆带着慈爱的笑容，拉过了柜台边的木椅：

“坐过来吧，就和平时一样，对我说说？”

“困难、也说不上吧？也就是我老爹……”

隼斗温顺地坐到了陆身边的座位上，在提到自己父亲的事后才算打开了话匣。

“之前我向爸妈提过的事已经定下来了，老爹让我今晚就去见我未来的队友，有两个人，听说他们都刚在美国念完高中，还有在百老汇的演出经验……”

陆一边耐心地旁听、一边眯眼地看着那个清秀柔和的孩子——虽然无论是外貌还是性格方面，这个孩子都是更像他的那个总是带着温婉笑容的母亲。但唯独在提到自己的父亲后，青年那副不快的模样又像极了当年谈及八乙女宗助就会板着张脸的TRIGGER的队长八乙女乐。

“对了，老爹前些天还说什么……咳。”

那位银发的小少爷说到一半后干咳了一声，刻意摆出了一副凶巴巴的模样。

“‘隼斗，以后你就是那两个孩子的队长了，不可以输给他们，还有，如果没法保护好你的队友、或者是敢在受挫之后哭着回家，那就好好跪在我和你妈的面前谢罪吧！’……”

谢罪？

“哈哈哈，一织上次酒会的时候还在对你父母说，‘隼斗既细心又体贴，外貌上也很有亲和力，可以往温柔大哥哥系的路线去发展’之类的。”

陆听着隼斗学得有模有样的声线，忍不住笑出了声。

“所以最后，你的爸爸居然就真的帮你安排了两个比你还要小的‘弟弟’当队友……还选在了大冬天的见面？”

“就算被我妈的事务所的金牌经纪人说我适合走哥哥系，我现在也高兴不起来……呜哇，在这么冷的天里突然被老爹赶出家门、还得去找两个我没见过的未成年会合，而且万一我在他们面前说错话冷场了怎么办？”

隼斗一边碎碎念一边挠着自己柔顺的卷发，他扑闪着和他的母亲极其相似的眼睛，有些紧张地看向了陆。

“陆先生，您当年第一次见到IDOLiSH7的其他团员的时候都有说过些什么？那个、我参照一下？”

“我？我的经历应该对隼斗没有什么参考价值哦。我们这边也就是一场篮球比赛的功夫就打成一片了，就像是大家很早前就认识了那样。”

陆那么说着，他的脑海里倒是浮现出了另一组画面：某场雪夜、某个酒吧、某条街道、某人背对自己走远的背影。

——和他的那段发生在初春的经历不一样，TRIGGER的结成纪念日也正是在三十多年前的某个冬天，八乙女先生会选择让自己的儿子在冬天和自己的队友见面，大概也是觉得这样会更有仪式感吧？

“有百老汇的演出经验、能让八乙女夫妇放心地把他们的独生子托付出去……毕竟是某人介绍的，应该会是很好相处的孩子们吧。”

陆面带笑意地抬手拍了拍隼斗的肩膀。

“小少爷，你可是被你的父亲钦定好的队长，如果觉得自己会说错话，那就和你未来的队友一起跳一场舞好了。”

“跳舞？只要我和他们一起跳舞，就不用担心我会说错话了？”

隼斗有些疑惑地询问道，那个身穿和服的男人欠了欠身。

“怎么说呢……该说错的话当然还是会错，但至少能够在别的方面心意相通了？某人说他当时就是那样。”

他顿了顿，又眨眼对青年补充：

“试试看吧，隼斗。那个某人只对我说过一次谎，那之后，他就从来没有对我隐瞒过任何秘密。”

“陆先生，您从刚才开始就一直‘某人’、‘某人’的，我好像已经有点听不懂你在说什么了。”

隼斗皱起眉，柔和的脸上写满了不解。

“‘某人’是我认识的哪位吗？”

“嗯，隼斗当然听说过那个‘某人’，不过你上次见到他的时候还只是个小婴儿，我和他还一起抱过你哦。”

陆注视着隼斗，回想起过去的事，弯起了温柔好看的眉眼。

“哎呀，当时Re：vale的千前辈把隼斗吓得一直在哭，害我们两个哄了你好久……不过隼斗你肯定不记得了，毕竟我们的小少爷一眨眼就要二十岁了啊。”

陆说到一半，发觉被他放在柜边的手机正好亮起。

他划过屏幕，看到了最新的那几条信息，撩过鬓角掉落的红色长发，轻扬起嘴角。

“好了，隼斗，我这里也得提早打烊了，快去赴约吧。”

+++++++

IDOLiSH7正式宣布停止活动是在十年前的二十周年祭上，当时他们在官方说辞上并没有用“解散”这种说法，而是七人陪伴了粉丝二十年之后，自然地画下了一个完美的句号——即便是团员各自选择了不同的事业或是发展，IDOLiSH7也依旧是IDOLiSH7，陆和他的队友们仍然会保持着密切的联系，也会心照不宣地每年都会举行团队结成日的周年聚会，就如同他们最初成立的时候那样。

团队的活动停止之后。一织便开始往自己更感兴趣的幕后制作与经纪人的方向发展，而早就是知名MC的三月自然也继续留在了电视台；大和当时已经是日本最出名的演员；环和壮五也依旧在以MEZZO这一音乐组合继续活动；至于Nagi虽然回到了诺斯米亚，但他从不会拒绝朋友们提出的合作邀请，直到现在，他还是会时不时会参演大和主演的电影、或是突然出现在三月主持的某期节目上。

和另外的几人不同，反而是当时最有人气、时不时就会引发现象级事件的七濑陆却在名声最盛的时候选择了退出娱乐圈，在小鸟游事务所发出公告的那一天，SNS上的粉丝们几乎是一片混乱，但对于他的选择，人们表现更多的是支持和理解：他们的七濑先生已经陪伴了大家二十年，这样温柔又强大的人如果不愿意被人打扰、去做自己喜欢的事，那粉丝们自然会尊重他的决定。

而现在，距七濑陆正式退圈早已过去了十年，虽然曾经的顶级偶像在神保町开书店这种消息还是会在附近的大学生口中流传，但那至少不会让他的日常生活被影响，也顶多算是能照顾到他自己的生意的程度。

在目送隼斗离开后，陆拉下了书店的卷帘门，走进了二楼的书房。

他的书房内摆着一架钢琴，钢琴的支架上整洁地堆积着一叠叠曲稿。

不知道是多少年前，陆曾经在某位作曲家的病床边听过一番话——每个人眼中对幸福的定义各有不同，而随着时间的推移，每个人都会发现更多的幸福，让自己的世界染上各种色彩。

即便是在舍弃名利、退圈十年之后，七濑陆也从来没有忘记过寻找更多只能由他自己来定义的幸福，并将它们自己内心的旋律为媒介，认真地回馈给这个已经给予过他无数美好邂逅的世界。

陆坐在了钢琴边，抬手试了下音，他的手在黑白键处滑过，直到悠扬又有如火光闪烁一般的音符从他的指尖淌出，将一段曲子演奏完一个段落后，又收回了钢琴架最上层的一叠稿件。

那是一张曲稿，稿纸的日期标注还是一个月之前，带着些许被涂改的痕迹。

他理好那叠稿件，掏出手机重新看了遍之前的聊天记录：

【你们决定好那三个孩子的组合名了吗？】

【嗯，和乐谈过了，他一定要用BLAZE这个名字，之后应该会去和泉一织那边确认下来，让他们先历练一段时间后，再在小鸟游事务所出道。】

【BLAZE？不愧是乐先生想出来的名字，好热血啊。】

【不准备定在八乙女事务所出道？】

【乐说他那里氛围不太适合他的儿子，我个人很赞同他的观点，我的学生们也不一定会习惯八乙女事务所那种控制和保护过度的作风。】

【也是，乐的儿子的确和你们那边的人会更亲近点。】

【我全都听说了，陆，八乙女隼斗从小一有事就哭着会往你那边跑，龙还说今年那孩子在大学校庆上演出的曲子，是你写好后偷偷塞给他的？】

【他已经快成年了，陆，你不应该这么溺爱他。】

【乐的儿子那么娇生惯养，真的可以挑起队长的担子吗？】

“居然又发来了那么多条信息……”

要是放在二十年前，七濑陆可能会不敢想象几乎要把自己的手机刷屏的信息提示的落款会是“九条天”这个名字。看着刚刚停留在十分钟之前的信息，而且是见他没有回复就一口气连发了五条，文字量也都不算少，他觉得自己似乎已经能够想象得出来就在不久之前，对面的那个人正一本正经地用手指飞速地按着手机屏幕的模样。

陆盯着手机沉默了半晌，最后只是轻声叹了一口气。

“唉……到了这种年纪，天哥反而要比我更多话啊。”

他在手机屏幕内打了简短的一行字，发给了对面。

【隼斗一定没问题的。】

这条信息很快就被标注成了“已读”，过了一段时间，陆收到了从另一侧发来的消息——

【好，我相信你的判断，陆。】

就像是丝毫不会对陆的答复有所怀疑一样，那行简短的文字传递着单纯的信任，陆注意到对面的状态提示变成了“正在输入文字”，可在这之后，他却迟迟没有收到下一条消息。

大概是早就猜到了对面究竟是在犹豫什么，七濑陆又主动发了一句：

【想要约我见面，也至少告诉我你现在的所在地吧？世界巨星先生。】

【中央广场这边的咖啡店，24小时营业的那家。】

这条信息是秒回的，附带了一句补充。

【我零点前都会在，如果你不方便，我也不会介意的。】

七濑陆看着那行文字，将手机收了回去，他转头看向二楼的窗外，现在的时间只不过是下午，天空是在冬天少见的湛蓝色，看似晴朗，却又陆续飘落下了雪花。

“下雪了啊。”

他本想放下钢琴盖，一直被他摆放在琴架内侧的照片却因为这个动作掉了出来。

“哦？”

陆伸手捡起那张照片，将发黄的背面翻了过去，在看到正面的画面后，又带着笑容眯起了闪烁着红色柔光的眼睛。

“哈哈哈，我都忘了放在这里了，刚才应该拿给隼斗看看‘某人’的。”

这么说着，陆把照片正放在了钢琴琴面上——

那是一张拍摄于20年前的冬天的照片。光从背景还能看出来那里是某处医院的豪华病房，连同IDOLiSH7，TRIGGER，之后赶来的Re：vale还有ZOOL，几乎所有的和他们关系要好的团都有团员出现在了画面中。

就在当时，八乙女乐在画面的最后方被IDOLiSH7的其他团员联合捆在了座椅上，挣扎着不知道在说些什么；乐身边的穿着病号服的纺刚想要劝阻，十龙之介却在放旁边微笑着摇着头；ZOOL的队长狗丸透真才刚刚打发另外三个人把慰问用的水果拎进房们，却又被屋内巨大的动静吓到——至于动静的源头自然是画面的前方，身上依旧穿着打歌服的千一不小心踩到了自己的衣摆，在被百拉住后才没有栽到画面的最正中，和那两位抱着一位小婴儿拍照的年轻人撞在一起。

——TRIGGER和IDOLiSH7的Center，二十八岁的九条天和七濑陆。

那张照片拍的不是很合时机，两人的表情都因为千的乱入而显得有些慌张，陆更是差一点也跟着摔倒，只能被反应还算快的天连着婴儿一起勉强架住，才防止了之后更大的骚乱。

+++++++

七濑陆还能记得那张照片被大神万理拍摄时的前因后果。

那时正好是当年Black or White举办完的夜晚，乐和纺的儿子隼斗是在那次歌会的前一天出生的。

得知了新生儿降生的消息，IDOLiSH7和TRIGGER在结束完忙碌的歌会后便一同赶到了医院，等到大家看到了抱着熟睡的婴儿的纺小姐时，二阶堂大和把难掩兴奋的八乙女乐推到了最前面，催促着他赶快给他们的小少爷取个好听的名字。

也许是因为三十多岁初为人父的喜悦，也许是在众人的注视下、八乙女乐的压力实在是有点大，TRIGGER的队长结巴和脸红了好一阵子，第一时间脱口而出的居然是“荞麦”二字。

那之后，九条天和十龙之介并没有出手阻止，而是就那么淡定地看着他们脑子不知哪边搭错了筋的队长被IDOLiSH7的团员们五花大绑地反捆在了椅背上——

“八乙女先生，您不能给这个孩子取这种名……哥哥，快住手！纺小姐还在看着呢。”

“一织你别拦着我，这家伙脑袋也进荞麦面了吧？！”

和泉一织在注意到自己的哥哥和泉三月准备动手后连忙从身后制止了他，他们的身侧，则是被满脸紧张地拿着麻绳的逢坂壮五，和在他的身后起哄的四叶环和六弥凪。

“小壮，捆得漂亮！乐哥怎么可以这么对纺纺，制裁、制裁！”

“唉？我刚才、刚才是我捆的吗？我对TRIGGER的队长——”

“Sogo，再把绳结系紧点，Please！经纪人小姐可是我们IDOLiSH7的公主，她的儿子怎么可以被孩子爸爸取成这么不优雅的名字！”

“我只是太紧张就——谁会真给自己的儿子取这么蠢的名字？”

被反捆在椅子上的八乙女乐红着张脸，一边挣扎一边想要解释，而站在乐的正前方的二阶堂大和却坏笑着推了推自己反光的眼镜。

“不管怎么样，错了就是错了，为了惩罚八乙女爸爸，在你想好正式的名字之前，我们IDOLiSH7要剥夺TRIGGER这边的团员优先抱起小纺的孩子的权利了哦。”

“二阶堂你丫的！那可是我的儿子，凭什么不让我先抱啊？！”

“大和先生？那个，乐先……我家那位给大家添麻烦了，真的非、非非常抱歉！”

“纺小姐，你没事吧？水杯——”

眼见着乱成一团的男人们，正在床边抱着刚刚睡醒的小婴儿的纺小姐在低头道歉时不小心咬到了舌头，当时并没有参与声讨八乙女乐的七濑陆刚刚把柜台边的水杯递了过去，又立即被大和搭住了肩膀。

“好嘞，就从阿陆开始吧！让我们IDOLiSH7的Center先抱着刚出生的小少爷拍一张照。”

“咦，我？”

二阶堂大和说着笑眯眯地举起了陆的手。

“让阿陆先抱一下小少爷，除了八乙女之外，IDOLiSH7和TRIGGER在场的大家有人反对吗？”

“没有——”

IDOLiSH7这边的几人自然是全员赞同，七濑陆听罢又下意识地看向了TRIGGER所在的、确切来说是九条天的方向，而他的视线正好与天侧目看向自己的视线恰好对上。

直到那时，陆才注意到自己那位之前一直置身事外的孪生兄弟其实一直都在偷看他，不过对方显然要比他这边自然许多，在察觉到陆的视线后，天很快便将目光移向了别处。

“我和龙这里也没有意见，乐是自找的。”

“喂，天！因为要抱我儿子的是你弟弟，你就帮IDOLiSH7的那个无良队长说话——”

眼见着陆在众人的注视下从纺的手里接过了自己正在打着哈欠的宝贝儿子，被束缚了手脚的八乙女乐总算是头脑清晰了些，情急之下大声说道：

“八乙女隼斗！はやと！二阶堂，这个名字呢？”

“隼斗……这个名字好像挺不错啊。”

二阶堂大和重复了一遍，IDOLiSH7那边的团员也纷纷赞同。

“Hayato？Oh！这个名字才适合公主殿下的儿子。”

“隼斗啊！好八乙女风的名字，我们的小少爷以后会长成高大的男子汉吗？”

“我已经取好名字了，可恶，禁制TRIGGER的条例该取消了吧……”

依旧被反捆着的八乙女乐碎碎念了一句，立刻有如连珠炮一般地说道：

“怎么能在我儿子的所有权上让TRIGGER输给IDOLiSH7！天，你是我们这里的Center！陆要抱着隼斗拍照的话，你也必须给我抱着！拿出之前打Black or White的气势来！”

“哈？你脑子真进荞麦了？一定要在这种地方较真吗？”

九条天无语地扫了一眼八乙女乐，刚想要接着吐槽，病房的门正好在此时打开。

“天君和陆君要一起拍照？我们这里正好有相机哦。”

进入房间的是拿着慰问品的大神万理，以及刚刚在附近结束场外拍摄、还没有换下打歌服的Re：vale的千和百。由于早在病房外就听到了里面的谈话声，万理微笑着拿起被挂在脖颈处的相机。

“不，我还没有答……”

当时的天刚想对大神万理解释，千已经一如既往地当着自己后辈的面语出惊人。

“我们全都听到了，你们还是要抱着小婴儿一起对吧？想要扮演一下恩爱的新婚夫夫？”

“呜哇，听起来好甜蜜，momo什么时候也想和yuki这样拍照呢！”

听到搭档的话，百立刻接上了话茬，两位大前辈看似秀恩爱实则是故意想看好戏的对话让天忍不住垂头干咳了几声。

“前辈——…”

“哈哈，天，你不是和陆君答应过今年的Black or White之后要和他一起回七濑家？”

龙笑眯眯地把表情开始僵硬的天往前推了推。

“不用害羞不用害羞，大家都是家人，就和陆君一起拍张照吧。”

“啧，龙，我才不是害羞！”

“那就这样决定了，让TRIGGER和IDOLiSH7的Center一起陪着小少爷拍照！”

IDOLiSH7那侧的人同样把七濑陆往九条天的方向推去，直到把两人凑在了一起，在看到陆抱着隼斗不好意思地低下的头的同时，天也索性别过头，对陆的方向伸出了手。

“那个，天哥？”

“陆，那就把孩子稍微递过来点，再靠过来？”

“呼！别把视线移开嘛，两位Center！要正对镜头啊！”

“那两位不都是奔三了的人吗？这种丝毫不会营业的青涩画面到底是怎么回事？”

三月见着眼前的场景忍不住吹了声口哨，他身边的一织则扶额叹了口气。

陆小心地抱着将隼斗贴向了天的身边，身为双生子他们两人在出道了十多年后也依旧是基本一样的身高，等到天搭住陆的肩膀，同样抱住了有些迷茫的隼斗后，他们只能尽量将视线落在婴儿上，而不是抬头就能看清彼此原本就靠的很近的脸。

“脸红了脸红了，呦呵，我们家的阿陆脸红了。”

“天天的耳朵是不是也红了？和小壮喝过了酒之后一样诶……”

面对大和的调侃和环单纯又敏锐的问话，天故作镇定地说道。

“可以了，快拍。”

大神万理调试好了相机，准备按动快门。

“那我要拍了哦。”

“不好意思，我们来晚——”

病房外又有四人准备进门，是狗丸和ZOOL的其他团员。

正在万理按下快门的同时，他身旁的千正好一不小心地踩中了衣摆，之后的情况可想而知。

大概就如同照片所捕捉的那刻的一样，混乱一片。

+++++++

提到二十年前，那对七濑陆来说也许是私人感情问题最受煎熬的时期。

那段时间，七濑陆的粉丝群体已经稳定了下来，自己的人气爆发期所经历过的被狂热粉丝骚扰的状况已经成为了过去式，而哮喘这个身体上的硬伤也基本不再会对他的演艺生涯产生影响。

帅气、温柔、坚定，依旧年轻却同样也已经变得稳重可靠的七濑陆总会努力地回馈着自己从粉丝那里收到的爱——二十八岁的他看上去像耀眼的恒星，炽热又所向无敌，而二十年前，正是他作为IDOLiSH7的Center，引领他的组合不断前行的时段。

当然，二十年前的七濑陆有一个秘密，确切地说，那也许是早已强大的他藏在心底的软肋、某样总会牵动他身心每一处的渴望。

每当他和队友们一同在舞台上唱歌、在欢呼粉丝的面前闭上眼的那刻，七濑陆总会不可自制地想要让自己与另一颗并不和自己在同一个舞台、正在别处发光发热的恒星相会。

他唱出的旋律里总是带着似乎在下一秒就会爆发，却又恰到好处被他自己收敛下来的感情。而他闭眼看到的光源来自他的孪生兄弟，来自TRIGGER的Center，九条天。

十八岁的七濑陆喜欢着九条天，那份孩子气的执着给了他不顾一切重新奔跑到自己离家远去的兄长身边的勇气，那个时候，他几乎只会单纯地想着如何把自己的哥哥带回家，他没有一刻不希望他们二人之间能够回到他们最开始紧密联系的兄弟关系。

至于二十八岁的七濑陆……

那时的七濑陆已经知道自己唱歌是出于喜欢歌唱本身、而并不是只是为了追逐兄长的脚步。挣脱了种种执念后，他终于知道即使撇去了这些……郁积在自己心中的感情仍旧是那么的赤忱、热烈。

二十八岁的七濑陆深爱着九条天，无关亲情和友情，无关他们二十多年来坎坷的相处，陆头脑分明地清楚着他的感情是真切的、纯粹的爱。

——在他已经成为了队友和粉丝眼中的恒星的时候，他愈发在乎的是另一颗恒星的光芒。而他在十年间所经历的成长让他学会了不再追逐，他理性地选择了与那颗恒星遥遥相对，各自分割了彼此互不相干的星群。

不同于偶像团体IDOLiSH7在日本内地爆炸性的人气，当时的TRIGGER三人基本已经褪去了单一的“偶像”光环，成为了演艺圈内实力派艺人的代表。除了团队活动之外，九条天也开始频繁地在日本与美国两处往返，参加各类更为专业化的音乐表演。七濑陆在平时几乎没有什么机会与他的孪生兄弟碰头，但每年的Black or White是唯一的例外——TRIGGER和IDOLiSH7都已经是名人堂内的组合，每次到了临近新年的那段时间，陆总归能够和忙碌了一整年的天匆匆见上一面。

他们共同准备演出、坐在一起谈天说地，把自己一年的见闻告诉对方。早在他们摊牌之后，这就变成了兄弟二人见面时的习惯。

七濑陆自然了解，九条天总在尝试着去更加诚实地去对待自己，哪怕对方所做的这方面努力依旧会显得有些笨拙、生硬。天开始不再对陆隐瞒任何事情——他的经历、他对某事的看法、他的行程、所有他的一切……无论重不重要，天会把这些毫无保留地说给陆听。

两人不见面的时候，陆会频繁地收到来自天的信息；而两人相见的时候，陆也总能感受到来自天直白的视线——他的兄长偏偏拥有着仿佛能够穿透一切的眼睛，每当对方注视自己时，陆总会因为自己对天无法做到“毫无隐瞒”而产生揪心的罪恶感。

就在众人从医院离开的第二天，七濑陆和九条天两个人直接坐着电车回到了七濑家，这是他们早先时间就做好的约定——在当年Black or White结束后，天会陪同陆一起去见多年未见的父母。

他们在电车上没有说太多话，陆只是偶尔会侧头看向坐在自己身旁的天，他能注意到对方时不时就会点向座椅的手指，那是他的哥哥正在紧张的表现。

九条天始终是没有办法改回“七濑天”这个名字，对于已经前行到现在这步的他们来说，那个十年前曾经被陆反复想过无数次的心愿，也许是不可能被真正实现的。

当然，七濑陆也并不是永远都长不大，他只能去学会与自己的过去和解。

电车靠站的那一刻，陆突然发觉天拉住了自己的手，与自己的温热的手相比，对方的手明显要更冷，但那一刻的天却执拗地牵住陆不愿意松开，主动地与他十指相扣。

“天哥，爸爸和妈妈一直都很想见你，没关系的。”

带着与平时一样开朗的笑容，陆努力地用那副自己在十年间终于把自己雕琢成型的温暖可靠的形象对天说道。随后他又对上了天温柔的，仿佛要把他的内在全部都看透的双眼。

“我知道，陆。”

“抱歉，我的手有点冷，但我想被陆牵着手。”

当听到自己的哥哥的那句轻松又坦率的话语时，陆的心脏再次因为那种烈火灼烧的情感而加速了。

“只要陆在我的身边，我就会觉得自己有勇气去面对任何事情了，所以，我想让陆这样带着我走，可以吗？”

“哈哈，我真的有那么厉害吗？被说成这样也太夸张了。”

七濑陆面带笑意地拉着自己的孪生哥哥向前走去——两人所做的最普通不过、本应该让他感到幸福甜蜜的互动，却在那一刻在他的心底泛起了诸多苦涩。

“好啊，我带着天哥回家。”

他们按响了旧居的门铃，七濑父母带着欣喜又理解的表情拥抱了自己的儿子，家里的四人一同过完了新年的第一天。

当天夜晚，兄弟俩没有分房间过夜，他们在陆曾经的房间榻榻米边铺好了床铺，背靠背睡在了一起。

——好想流泪啊。

——只要扛过那段时间就好了，也许再过十年，再过二十年……总有一天，这份炽热又令人痛苦不已的感情便会被岁月冲淡吧？

那个时候，陆在天把房间的电灯拉下后恍惚地望向天花板，在心里默默想到。

七濑陆想起小时候时不时就会偷偷钻进天的被窝，只有在哥哥的陪伴下才能安心地闭上眼睛。但在他十三岁那年，陆还是认清了自己已经与孪生哥哥分离的事实，习惯了在他自己的房间内独自一人入睡。那时候他从来没有觉得自己的房间会像九条天重新回家的这一晚那么狭小。毕竟当时的他还只是一个孩子，不像现在这样，两个成年男人一同挤在房间的床榻边，连挪动手脚都会显得要比儿时别扭许多。

“陆，睡了吗？”

最后七濑陆在黑暗中听到了九条天的声音，他能够感觉到那个背对着自己的男人翻转过身，将头蹭向了自己的背。

“我从来、从来没有想过这一天，陆，我们可以有机会像现在这样……”

陆没有回话，实际上，他也不知道如何去答复。

他的孪生哥哥仿佛回到了两人十三岁的时候，带着难以压抑的喜悦、又似乎是在流泪。

九条天就这样贴在他的背后喃喃自语道，语气单纯地像是一个正在对人撒娇的孩子。

“陆，离开家里的时候，我好想你，每天都在想……”

“当时得知你为了见我成为了偶像，我其实很开心的。舞台上的陆明明那么闪耀，你的歌声也好、你的舞蹈也好，能见到先前我从来没有见到过的陆，我真的幸福到快要死掉了……”

“你知道吗？这一年没法见到你那段时间，我因为工作的缘故变得有些浮躁了，但从美国回日本看到你后，我又觉得自己的心也跟着安定了下来。”

“陆真的很强大哦，无论是谁在陆的身边，都可以被你鼓励、获得力量，所以……”

房间内传来了身边的男人起身的动静，陆能够感觉到对方贴向自己的吐息，他的哥哥正在看着他，小心地、就像怕去惊动他一般，用手捋过了陆的头发。

那个瞬间，陆有点分不清正在颤抖的究竟是自己的哥哥，还是假装入睡的自己。

“简直就和在做梦一样啊，陆。”

“我知道等到明天早上，这个梦就会结束，但是……”

天俯身吻上了陆的唇，只是蜻蜓点水的一下，陆却因此僵直了身体。

随后，他再次听到了天的带着些许哭腔的低语——

“陆，我爱你，十年前、不、十五年前……从我离开你的那刻，我就决定好今生唯一任性地想去爱的人了。”

“我从来没有想过我的太阳会为我驻步，将我们带回过去的那一天。”

“神啊，如果这一切是真实发生的，请让我深爱的人……请让他像现在这样陪伴这么贪心的我哪怕再多一秒吧。”

+++++++

二十年前的那个新年，九条天匆忙地和七濑父母家道了别，为了他的下一场音乐剧演出飞往了美国。

七濑陆本以为九条天会在之后对自己提起那天晚上的事，但是没有。

也许那真的只不过是一场梦境，所以，陆不必去纠结自己听到的那些来自天的痛苦自白究竟是真是假，兄弟二人默契地对此只字不提。

只有时间是匆匆流去的，IDOLiSH7继续陪伴着他们的粉丝，一直到了二十周年时才与大家道别，另一边则是团队活动暂停要比他们稍早几年的TRIGGER。

那时的八乙女乐继任了八乙女事务所的董事职位，十龙之介在接替继父的产业后，也基本停下了演艺活动。只有九条天的个人事业仍在不断攀升——从百老汇的常驻音乐剧演员，到成为数部好莱坞电影的主演。作为一位日本籍艺人，他在三十多岁的年龄段就获得过两次格莱美奖与三次奥斯卡提名，不过这类殊荣并不会被他视为光环。

九条天自始至终都只是为了将更精湛的表演呈现给每一个正在注视到他的人，从他出道到二十多年后的现在，他的这份专业意识就一直没有被改变过。也正因如此，他才有能力走向这个领域的更高处，成为世界瞩目的巨星。

天与陆之间的关系也一如往常，短暂的会面，谈论彼此的见闻，然后又是分别。

九条天回到日本的时间从来没有稳定过，他也许会在当天白天出现、下午就突然消失，但至少每次他还是会优先选择去和七濑陆见面，无论有什么突发都会如此。

大概是七年前的某日正午，七濑陆买下神保町的那家民居后的大约一个月左右。

那段时间为了搬家和整理书籍，陆还没有急着开张书店，在他终于忙完手头的活后，才注意到那位不请自来、一身西装笔挺的世界巨星已经站在了他的店外，正摘下墨镜温和地看着自己。

“天哥，你是怎么找到这里的？我应该还没来得及……”

“没来得及在电话里告诉我你准备开书店了？”

天的语气里带着淡淡的责备，但在看见陆露出了有些意外的神情后，他又微笑道。

“所以我主动找来了，地址是乐告诉我的，不请我进去坐坐？”

“我这里也许没有什么会让你感兴趣的东西哦，这样也没事吗？”

“有陆在啊，还穿着和服呢。”

听着天的玩笑话，陆随和地欠身做了一个邀请的动作。

“多谢，想不到我这身打扮还能揽到像九条天这样的客人，请进。”

陆带着天简单的参观了正在被他改装的书屋，那之后，他看见天沿着二楼走向了自己的书房。

“陆……”

摆放在房间内的钢琴和曲稿让天稍微愣了下，未等对方询问，陆便轻笑着回答道。

“退圈之后我偶尔会写写曲子，很意外吗？”

“不，我不会觉得意外。”

九条天当着七濑陆的面打开了钢琴盖，将其中的一叠曲稿放在了琴架上，伴着窗外透过的阳光，认真地弹奏起来。就和他平时坐在纽约的大都会歌剧院的场馆，就像他架起麦克风，一边弹着钢琴一边对台下的观众演唱一样。

不过那只是一首没有歌词的曲子，书房内当然也没有什么麦克风，不久之后，九条天停止了演奏，他静坐在钢琴边，手指停在最后一个音符的白键。

“很美的曲子，陆。”

天垂眼沉默了许久，最后点评道。

“把副歌再调高一个音阶吧，现在听起来太压抑了。”

“我试试看。”

陆上前坐到了天的身边，抬手按下了钢琴键。

琴声响起的同时，陆能感觉到天正在扫向自己的视线，随后天也跟着再次将手贴向琴键，替陆弹起了那段旋律的和声。

那首曲子似乎要比先前有生机了许多，为了防止错音，陆小心地避开了天的手指，但他眼中的余光却几乎全都汇聚在一处、汇聚在天的那张被洒落下阳光的侧脸上。

四十多岁的九条天的面容看上去依旧和多年前一样凌厉精致，好似被某位匠人悉心雕琢过那般。在他们年轻的时候，七濑陆曾经不止一次地感慨过他的孪生哥哥就是现代的天使，虽然二十多年的岁月或多或少让对方的气质有所改变，但就在此刻，他眼中正在弹奏钢琴的男人依旧是那么完美又耀眼。

——不行啊，无论过多少年，无论天哥会变成什么样，我果然还是会一直爱着天哥的。

两人共同演奏到了曲子的中段，七濑陆注视着起伏的琴键，安静地、自然地在心里告诉自己。在他年轻时炙灼不已的情感现在已经从火变成了水，却依旧在渗透着他看似坚强的内心。

七濑陆早已不再会为“和天哥一起唱歌”这个心愿而执着了，但仅仅是这样一起弹奏钢琴曲，都会让他有了想要流泪的冲动。

最后，陆在演奏完曲子后本想收回手，但天却将手搭在了他的手上。

“陆，为什么会想到开始作曲？”

“这个啊……”

“原来我还在舞台上唱歌的时候，总觉得所有我没法说出口的话都能通过歌声传递过去，所以现在会想作曲也一样。”

感觉到对方扣住了自己的手正在颤抖，陆避开了天的视线。

“我没法通过话语去表达出来的感情，也许通过音乐就能够传递出去了。”

语罢，陆眯眼勾起嘴角。

“好了，现阶段只是我的自娱自乐，天哥，你是第一个给我写的曲子做点评的人。”

他顿了顿，又轻松地说道：

“改动后听起来有活力了许多啊，唉，我已经退圈了，不过就算我还是继续做歌手，这种年纪也唱不来那么年轻的歌吧？”

“会有人可以唱的。”

天打断了陆的话，他将陆的手攥地更紧了些。

“陆写的曲子如果不被人唱出来，这么好听的音乐就会失去它存在的意义了。”

等到七濑陆抬起头时，他对上了九条天坚定又纯粹的眼神。

“陆，我们做一个约定吧。”

“未来的某一天，一定会有和当时的我们一样，也许会迷惘、也许会一意孤行、却又努力地想要将自己的歌声传达给更多人的年轻人们。”

“我会找到这样的孩子，帮助他们登上舞台，去唱陆写的歌，去代替陆把你所表达的感情传递出去。”

“天哥……”

陆因为那番话怔了怔神，他别过头，过长的红色鬓发正好挡住了他的脸，也挡住了他开始滴落泪水的眼角。

“啊，如果能有那天……哈哈，会是怎样的孩子们、怎样的组合呢？”

“绝对不会让陆失望的，我向你保证，虽然我们现在没有办法想象未来——”

天闭上眼，他将头靠在了陆的肩边，虔诚地说道：

“但那个时候，陆一定会自豪地说出你是他们的第一位粉丝，那些闪闪发光的孩子们，一定能带给陆真心实意的笑容。”

+++++++

街边的雪花越下越大，等到七濑陆打着雨伞来到了中央广场的时候，天空已经黑下了大半。

陆自然不会忘记，这里是IDOLiSH7曾经的起点，他还记得自己穿着打歌服和自己的团员一同在这片广场跳舞和休息的情景。想起总是绷紧神经却又最容易被其他团员逗脸红的一织，想起跳到中午后就以休息为由溜去买酒的大和，想起总在和女孩子聊天的Nagi和生气地跟在他身后阻止的三月，想起偷偷带了一整袋国王布丁的环，想起总是带着安定笑容的壮五……

那时候的七濑陆除了自己的歌声和这些队友之外几乎一无所有，但他却依旧相信着只要自己不断唱下去，他的声音一定可以传到自己的孪生哥哥的耳中，也可以传到世界上的任何地方。

带着怀念的心情，陆沿着那条熟悉的砖路向前走去，冬季的中央广场在夜晚基本已经没有多少行人，而这种雪天更是不会像平常那样，还会有未出道的新人团体在路边表演。

不过，七濑陆还是听到了有人在弹奏吉他的声音，旋律似曾相识。

——那是他曾经写下的、七年前被九条天修改过的那首曲子，实际上当时他还没有想好过填词和曲名，可是现在，他却听到有人就着旋律唱出了歌词。

明亮的，有如辉烁的火焰一般醒目的歌声，不止是一个人，而是真真正正属于一整个组合的演唱，打着伞的陆驻足旁听了片刻，在听到了自己平时熟悉的声线后睁大了双眼。

“隼斗？而且还有两个孩子……”

七濑陆循声向前看去——就在中央广场喷泉的不远处，三位年轻人正穿着最普通不过的冬装在空无一人的雪地中表演。

陆所熟知的那位温润秀气小少爷像是与平时判若两人一般，正在用极富力量感的舞步跟在了他身前活跃着的褐发少年的身后，而在两人身边，另一位与褐发少年长相相似、却看上去更稳重的黑发少年正拿着吉他，在跟着唱跳的同时弹奏着生机强劲的旋律。

随着舞步加快，陆的眼中开始熠熠发光，那三人身上似乎正在猛烈燃烧的光晕让他喃喃自语道：

“对了……BLAZE？”

“隼斗大哥，想不到你跳舞还挺强的，连月见哥哥的吉他节奏都能立刻跟上！”

“阳太，你已经在这里活蹦乱跳一下午了，队长会撑不住的。”

“撑不——太小看人了！等着瞧吧，再过两天我就是这里唯一的成年人……而且雪天在室外跳舞本来就很奇怪啊？”

等那场舞跳完后，三个年轻人搭住了彼此的肩膀，和另外两个显然还精力充沛的少年相比，已经有些疲惫的八乙女隼斗还没来得及喘气，就已经拿着手绢递向了身边，像极了正在为人发愁的家长。

“真是的，出汗后记得早点擦干，你们两个就不怕感冒吗？”

“哈哈哈，隼斗果然是喜欢操心别人的哥哥系，这不已经打成一片了？”

看着眼前的场景，陆忍不住抬手笑出了声。

“另外的两个孩子难道是‘某人’的学生？异卵双胞胎？不会那么巧吧……”

隼斗转过了头，在发觉陆也在之后，欣喜地向他的方向挥起了手。

“咦？是陆先生，陆先生——您怎么会来这里？”

听到隼斗的喊话，那两个原本还神气活现的大男孩激动又紧张地僵在了原地。

“陆先生？IDOLiSH7的七、七濑先生？”

“七濑先生……是真人吗？”

“我有约了，所以会过来。”

陆笑了笑，发自内心地夸赞到：

“未来的大明星们，能够看到你们的第一场露天演出，我真的很荣幸，歌舞都表演地非常精彩哦。”

“陆先生，哪有，我们才是第一天一起跳舞来着。”

隼斗刚想接着说什么，那位褐发少年已经拉着黑发少年凑到了陆的面前。

“真的是七濑先生！我叫五十岚阳太，那个，我和月见哥哥从小就很喜欢听您唱的歌，月见哥哥还学过您在LIVE上的样子，一边拿着话筒一边踩音箱呢！”

“阳太，不要一见到七濑先生就说这些——”

被身边的人拉上前的黑发少年握紧了先前一直被挂在身上的吉他，有些不好意思地低下头。

“五、五十岚月见，七濑先生，我弟弟只是随口说的，而且我就算学着做也不可能有您那么帅气……”

“拿着话筒踩音箱？我还有做过这种事吗？”

陆挠着自己的头发，有些不好意思地笑了笑。

“啊，是在IDOLiSH7的十周年LIVE上吧？那时候还年轻，总觉得做什么都无拘无束，月见以后一定可以表现得比我当时更帅的。”

“……是吗？”

原本在三人中看上去最为沉稳的月见在听到陆的夸奖后脸一直红到了耳根，阳太见状连忙从身后搭住了自己差点就没站稳的兄弟，弯腰不断道歉：

“对不起、对不起七濑先生！月见哥哥真的超级不经夸，而且老师从来没有那样夸过我们，七濑先生突然这么说，他一下子就……”

“你们的老师居然会放心留你们两个在这里，我还以为他会管的更严厉一点呢。”

陆听后看着眼前的两位孩子，温和地眯起眼。

“即使没有观众，也会想去唱歌吗？”

“当然，因为我们只是想唱而已啊，老师说只要不影响到行人，就随我们的便了。”

阳太眨着闪闪发光的眼睛，认真地对陆说道。

“而且是老师自己说过的，无论身处什么境地、无论会听我们演唱的观众会有多少，只要在自己想唱歌的时候就去唱出来，那么总有一天，哪怕是远在地球的另一边的人，也一定可以听到我们的声音。”

“对啊。”

七濑陆轻松地笑了起来。

“是啊，阳太，是这样的。”

就像九条天在第一次登上舞台后，努力地想要把自己的歌声传达给七濑陆那样。

就像七濑陆看着坐满场馆的粉丝，闭眼尽己所能的想要将自己的音乐也传达给九条天那样。

哪怕是分别，哪怕是身处地球的另一边，只要有机会继续歌唱，他们就一定能够听到彼此的声音——那是就算无法相交相会，也可以被捕捉到的共鸣。

“谢谢你，天哥，隼斗、月见和阳太，他们都是很好的孩子呢。”

那之后，七濑陆这么自言自语道，他垂头用手掠过刘海，掩去了自己不断淌下的泪水。

“谢谢你，能让他们聚在一起，真的，真的谢谢你。”

“陆先生，您在哭吗？”

注意到陆的不对劲，隼斗跟着走上前来，关切地询问道。

“是遇到了什么不开心的事吗？怎么突然……”

“哎呀，被孩子们看到了这副模样，还真是……”

陆擦了擦眼角，真诚地抬起了头。

“我现在很开心哦，隼斗，能够看到这样的你们，我真的觉得很开心。”

那一刻，七濑陆在雪地中露出和他年轻的时候一样，那份差点就被他遗忘了的灿烂笑容。

“组合名是叫BLAZE对吗？请让我成为你们的第一位粉丝吧。”

++++++++

九条天没有告诉七濑陆，这一次他比之前更早从美国飞回了日本，一个是方便自己留美回国的学生和他们的父母见面，还有一个是为了独自一人回一趟七濑家，向七濑父母说明自己即将办理的户籍归籍手续的明细。

出道整整三十二年，在天找到了能够把自己的经验传授出去的学生们之后，他意识到自己的演艺生涯也可以结束了。

退圈公告会在他在日本开完最后一场个人演唱会后发出，那个时候，他希望能把自己的名字改回七濑天。

不仅仅是为了告别他的艺人生活、和他过去的恩怨做个了结，更是因为另一个理由，他特地回到七濑家，也是为了向父母说明自己想去做的事。

重新敲响七濑家的门的那天，迎接天的是他的头发早已斑白的母亲，在听明白天的来意之后，七濑父母为天泡了一杯茶，三人坐在了客厅内。

“天，具体的情况爸爸和妈妈已经明白了，你也准备退圈了啊……”

戴着眼镜的七濑父亲叹了一口气，放下手中的茶杯。

“我们一直对当年那件事很自责，就算你不改回家里的姓，我们也不会介意的，而且天在年轻的时候就是对自己的粉丝很负责的好孩子，你应该清楚自己把‘九条天’改回‘七濑天’究竟意味着什么吧？”

“我明白，我和陆是双胞胎兄弟事情一直都只是被当成小道消息传播，至今都没有公诸于众。”

天垂下眼，犹豫地说道。

“如果外人得知我的本姓是‘七濑’，当时的传闻就会再一次被挖出来，再加上我要退圈的消息，到时候我和陆的粉丝都会被伤害，这一点我很清楚。所以爸，之后才是我想说的……”

之后，天顶着压力，冷静地抬头看向了他的父母。

“爸、妈，我会向陆求婚的，如果陆没有拒绝，那就请让我入赘七濑家吧！”

——他喜欢一位同性，对方还是自己的亲生弟弟。

早在来七濑家之前，天就已经做好了相应的觉悟，但在自己真正当着父母的面说出那句话后，他还是紧张地攥紧了手，等待着之后可能会到来的洪水猛兽。

“可以哦，这样的确也能办理入籍手续。”

“也是，我们没什么意见，那天就去对陆求婚吧。”

“……诶？”

七濑父母镇定地对视了一眼，又一同看向了已经呆然了的天。

“天和陆不是一直互相爱着对方吗？我以为你们很早前就已经瞒着我们在一起了。”

“对啊，我也以为你们只是迫于压力才不愿意公开，毕竟同性可以结婚的法律也是最近几年才被通过的嘛。”

“爸、妈，我们没有——”

天刚想解释，却因为父母的话涨红了脸。

“我对陆，不、陆对我……你们是什么时候……”

“我想想，二十年前吧？陆把你带回家里的那天，很明显哦。”

七濑母亲托着茶杯，淡然地笑了起来。

“天和妈妈我年轻的时候很像呢，妈妈爱上你爸爸的时候，那种心情根本就藏不住，恨不得视线一直追着你的爸爸跑，可是爸爸看我的时候，我又会刻意避开视线，假装什么都没有发生过。”

“哈哈，这么一说，陆比较像爸爸哦。”

七濑父亲温和地看了一眼已经愣神了的天，接着说道。

“爸爸只是对你妈妈有好感的时候，每天都会追着妈妈喊‘最喜欢你了’，‘请答应我约你出去玩吧’，但是一旦发现真的爱上你妈妈后，又会开始犹豫退避，还会一直逞强，想在你妈妈的面前看上去飒爽帅气一点，但其实私底下又很爱哭呢。”

“所以啊，你们一起出现在我们面前的时候，我们一眼就看出来了。”

听到了那句话，天僵直了身体，拿着茶杯的手指微微颤抖。

“天那个时候眼神一直都在追着陆跑，陆明明在背对着你的时候总是一副快要哭出来的样子，但是只要一和你说话，就又会露出特别阳光的笑容。”

“那之后已经过去了二十年了啊，爸爸妈妈已经老了，连你们看上去都岁数很大了呢。”

七濑父亲仰头眯起了眼。

“天，按照你的想法去做吧，陆那个孩子，从小就一直被你照顾、被你深爱着，在你不在他身边的时候，又总会把痛苦自己吞进心里，伤痕累累地却不愿意告诉任何人。”

“他一定很爱你，比你能想象到的更爱你，所以，只要你把心里的想法坦率地说出口，陆一定会答应你的。”

“天也一样啊，不用忍耐痛苦，也不需要再压抑自己的想法，我们希望你可以幸福，也希望你能够带给陆幸福。”

一边这么说着，七濑母亲处变不惊地将茶杯放在了桌面上，面带笑意。

“七濑家永远都会欢迎你的，重新成为我们的儿子，成为陆的丈夫吧。”

+++++++

中央广场的咖啡店内，那位身穿西装的男人将视线挪向正在下雪的窗外，点燃了一根香烟。

男人的手指时不时地轻点着桌面，他的桌面上放着一个半敞的银白色小盒，里面是一枚雕琢精致的戒指。

他将小盒关起，低头看了下自己的手表。

离零点还有一段时间，也许他并不需要急着准备之后的对白。

就在那时，店门的铃铛响起，男人转身看去。

在看到那个熟悉的身影后，他下意识地掐断了手中的烟蒂。

“天哥，我来晚了？”

眼见着那个人向他走来，男人温和地勾起嘴角。

“不，时间正好哦，陆。”


	2. To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隔了半年多才写《昔年》的后续，这篇的中文名叫《致未来》，也不知道是不是因为故事里9哥人设的原因，这篇写得我佛系无比。

在和七濑陆做完那个约定的三年后，九条天在纽约去见了自己未来的两名学生。

当年北美的冬天额外多雨雪，那天也不例外。等天驾车驶出曼哈顿之后，整片海湾已经完全被一片银白色所覆盖。只有拥挤的车流完全不会因为大雪而变少，天趁着等堵车的那段时间侧目瞄向了布鲁克林区单调统一的街道，很久后才找机会变道进了一条更狭窄的街区。他循着定位找到了自己年轻时曾经留居过的那家琴行。

天把自己的车停下，又推门走了进去。这里的店主和他一样都是日侨，而店内的摆设的装饰也显然更有日本的味道。他摘下墨镜，在等待店前台的老人调试完手中的琴弦后才开口搭话：

“五十岚先生，打扰您了。”

“天，你来了？是小侄家的孩子们要打扰到你了才是。”

那位老人从书桌中翻找了片刻，很快把一份文件夹递了过去：

“这是他们的律师父母负责准备的材料。护照、书面许可，还有一些别的可能会对你有帮助的东西，有的是刚从日本寄来不久，我已经全都放进去了。”

天简单确认了一下里面的文件，东西要比想象中的多，回想起自己离家时看到的只有一份薄薄的领养协议，他郑重地将那些文件收起，又问：

“他们未来做这件事，那两个孩子的父母支持吗？”

“月见和阳太的父母一开始是不太乐意的，觉得让自己的儿子发展演艺生涯简直是胡闹。当然我也向他们保证过，我会给孩子们介绍一位尽职尽责的老师。”

老人说着弯了弯满是皱纹的眉角，又翻找出了了印泥和刻章。

“然后我向他们说了你的名字，他们听后惊讶极了，说‘我们会帮九条先生把所有的文件都准备好’，还有‘这是那两个孩子的梦想，或许要给九条先生添麻烦了’。”

“没有什么添不添麻烦的，五十岚先生，这件事也是我先向您提起的。”

等到确认完毕后，九条天在文件上签了字，他的笔停在了老人给自己的信息复印表的尾端：

“他们今年十三岁？还是双胞胎啊。”

“是啊，小学刚毕业就被父母送来美国留学了，我的侄子也很放心把自家的孩子留给我照顾，你要去见见他们吗？”

老人说着用手指了指正在下雪的窗外：

“就从后门出去，应该在对面的不远的街区。阳太总喜欢往外面跑，月见也老顺着他，小孩子嘛，这个年龄段爱玩也正常，而且他们两个从出生开始就没有分开过。”

天随和地笑了笑：

“好，毕竟我也是他们未来的监护人了。”

天推开琴行的后门，又往前走去。布鲁克林的街道没有曼哈顿那么整洁宽阔，已经破洞的铁丝网后面是红砖砌起的矮楼与小巷，而这些也基本被大雪所点缀着。对于天来说，这条看上去与一位世界巨星毫不相符的简陋街区才是他曾经的数十年在纽约真实的生活写照。

九条天是在自己二十六岁出道十年后决定重新回美国发展的。那时候的TRIGGER的三人其实都已经确定了各自的专业化路线，除了组合活动外，他们都有了更多时间留给自己选择。没有九条鹰匡的插手，也没有和在日本时一样的偶像光环，天在欧美的演艺圈基本完全可以说是从零开始。通告自然是会有，只不过无论是百老汇还是之后的好莱坞对像天这样的亚裔本就要求更严苛。凭借着那些年过硬的实力和毅力，他才能磕磕绊绊地接下自己的每一个角色，更别说中途更多的是屡屡碰壁。

最潦倒的那段日子，天在治安混乱的纽约布鲁克林区租过廉价的公寓房，也曾经受琴行老板的照顾寄宿在狭小的阁楼，除了白天的大部分时间会被他耗在音乐工作室里之外，到了晚上，天就只能泡杯咖啡，悄悄打着手电去通读某份准备试镜的剧本。当时的九条天从未向日本的亲友提起过自己在美国窘迫的生活经历，哪怕是在七濑陆的面前。

是啊，哪怕是在陆的面前。

天习惯了只把自己的向阳面展示给自己的孪生兄弟看，藏起所有他和其他平凡人一样都会有的落魄。其实天明白就算把那些告诉陆，陆一定也不会在乎这些；其实如果可以，他这些年已经真的不想再对陆瞒下任何事。可他们每年仅有几次的见面机会对天来说实在是太过珍贵了，相比看到陆因为担心而眉头蹙起的模样，天还是更希望能够在那个时候多去看看陆的笑容。

“陆在我的面前还是笑得那么勉强啊，明明每次看着都像是快要哭出来了。”

大概是想起来了之前的那些事，天用手挡住下落的雪花，在街道边点燃了一根烟。

“可如果再和原来一样看到陆流泪的样子，我也会难受到直接当着他的面哭出来的。”

天自言自语着，下意识地将手探向自己的风衣。有一样东西是自己这些年一直会随身携带的，他在摸索片刻后找到了那个精致的银色小盒，他没有打开盒子，只是看着它，然后又用力握紧。

那个小盒里躺着一枚钻戒。对于普通的恋人来说，戒指自然是缔结婚约的证明；而这样东西对于九条天来说却并不是那么简单，因为七濑陆并没有和他确定过真正的恋人关系。

天记得自己是在三十岁的那年把这枚戒指买下的，他在纽约的生活总算是在那个时段稳定了下来，在工作上的努力也已经取得了一定的成绩。大概是拿到了他的第一个格莱美奖的当晚，天和陆通过了一次电话。有可能是因为电话里陆鼓励的声音过于温和好听，也有可能是因为那时的天恰好路过了一家珠宝店。人在事业峰回路转的时候总会做些大脑发热的事，天心血来潮地走了进去，想象着陆的无名指被他套上指环的模样，毫不犹豫地选中了那枚戒指。

或许当时的天根本没有想过自己是为了向陆求婚，可在他真正地把那个装着戒指的盒子拿到手里之后，仅仅是感受着那份重量，天突然意识到了自己的后半生、也是他的整段人生中最想对陆说的话。

他想说：“陆，请把你的余生重新交给我吧，因为我的余生早就已经是你的了。”

天把这个小盒随身携带了十多年，但哪怕是隔了那么久，他都一次都没有真正找到合适的时机把它送出。那枚戒指更像是天留给自己的证明——其实任何一份已有的社会关系都无法完全定义他对陆的感情，不是“亲人”这么笼统，也远超“恋人”的维度，天只是在其中寻找着最为贴近的阐述方式，而他能想到的只有“婚约”。

“结果到了最后，今年也只是在陆的面前定下了那种模棱两可的约定。哈，说是要找能唱陆的曲子的孩子们……”

嘴边吞吐烟气，天抬头看向灰蒙的天空：

“我们也已经到了需要找年轻人才能完成遗憾的年纪了么？”

“月见哥哥！快来这里！这边的雪已经可以把我的腿埋掉一半了哦！”

“阳太，别把衣服弄湿，伯爷爷会生气的。”

耳边传来了两位少年的声音，天巡声看向远处，虽然街区边的雪还是不小，但隐约还是能在不远处的空地上看到两个人影。

“是他们啊。”

两位少年的样貌倒是很相似，只不过一个是黑发，另一个是浅上不少的褐发。天在注意到这点后稍微有些惊讶：就和他和陆一样，异卵的双胞胎样貌并不完全相似，性格也截然不同，可却丝毫不影响他们的亲密无间。

“阳太，我说了等一下。”

叫“月见”的黑发少年显然是更稳重些，大概是双胞胎里的哥哥。他似乎是想要阻止正在活蹦乱跳的弟弟阳太往堆积着厚雪的树丛里钻，可之后他就被对方用力拉了过去，反倒是一头栽进了雪堆里。

“阳太！”

“你中招了！月见哥哥，这下伯爷爷会教训的就不是我啦。”

“好……那阳太也必须得‘中招’！”

刚被拉进雪堆里的月见有些生气地抓起雪花往阳太的身上丢去，男孩们拉搡着落进树丛，全然不顾身上被沾到的落叶和早已湿透的衣服。

天没安静地注视着那一幕，记忆最先回溯到的是自己的少年时代，当时的他不太喜欢下雪天，阴冷潮湿的空气总会影响到陆的健康。天隐约记得更小的时候陆还会有点羡慕天可以出门玩雪，可到了大点的年纪，陆只会安静地坐在房间里面，隔着窗户就能看到院外的天。每次天在窗边堆好雪人，陆就会吹一口气，隔着窗户的另一面用水雾写下字迹，而这就算是他们儿时一同“游戏”的经历了。

如果陆的身体是健康的，也许这才是双胞胎兄弟该有的相处模式。手边的香烟在不知不觉中已经燃尽，天把它丢下，又索性那么联想了下去，也许他们也可以毫不顾忌地追逐打闹，一起去实现某个在家长们的眼中过于任性的梦想。当然这终归只是一种美好的想象罢了，他和陆已经向前走过太远，经历过了太多远比最初的分离还要复杂的种种。其中有些是让天不可能忘怀的：比如九条天终于能够在Black or White的现场后认可七濑陆成为自己的“对手”；比如TRIGGER和IDOLiSH7在夏岛的第一次共演；比如天在观众过万的会场，当着他们的粉丝的面上第一次真正与陆相拥；再比如二十八岁时的那个冬天，离家十五年的天被陆重新带回七濑家的晚上。

至于那个晚上……

天苦笑着扬起嘴角。那时的他尚还年轻，自然也会对陆有着许多不该有的冲动。而就在当晚，天和陆就睡在在儿时他会陪伴陆的房间里，那张铺着床铺的榻榻米在已经成年的他们看来过于狭小。以至于天只要转身就可以伸手拥抱住陆的身体，将自己的某些旖念付诸行动。可天同样能够感觉得到陆在颤抖，离着自己如此之近的位置，原本在白天面带微笑、总能够会让天安心的陆的身体正僵硬地蜷缩着。天不知道如何形容自己当时的感情，他和陆好不容易找回了关于“过去”的拼图，为的只是修复好他们曾经的关系，可每一次彼此的行动依旧带着隐忍，就像双方都在担心着这份“关系性”会重新产生裂隙一般，那么轻拿轻放、小心翼翼。

可他爱着陆啊，并未只是情侣之间会有的“恋心”，而是更为纯粹的“深爱”。或许在其他人的眼中，感情是一条向前流淌的河川，随着时间的变迁和环境的变化，那条河流同样会有湍有急，在某个年龄段爱得热烈，又在另一个时段看它逐渐干涸。但对天来说并非如此，他只清楚自己对陆的那份爱镌刻在他的灵魂深处，贯穿着他生命的始终，他能看到的是一整片宁静的湖泊，无关乎时空和因果，在每一个年龄段都有着相同的、早已无需去向人明说的深度。所以天还是撑起身体，那一刻说是冲动或欲望也好、说是思念或爱意也罢，所有的心绪全都化作了最简单的形式，化作了那个像羽毛一般轻盈的吻。

陆的唇比天想象中的要更柔软温暖，他只是在那处停驻了片刻，没有再有进一步的动作。最后天虔诚地将自己的额头贴了过去，他的陆比任何人都更耀眼坚强，与陆相比，光是那个吻就已经耗尽当时的天全部的勇气，而这也是他最放纵自己的任性了。

人在开始步入中年后总会容易回想太多，九条天也不例外。远处两个孩子们止住玩闹，大概是发现了自己正在被注视，月见用手拉了拉阳太的袖口，小声提醒道：

“阳太，有人在看我们了。”

阳太的注意力终于随着月见一起移到了天的身上，天淡然地对那两个孩子笑了笑，双胞胎中的弟弟也因此反过来向天挥了挥手。

“叔叔，你也是过来玩雪的吗？”

“你觉得我是来玩雪的？”

天没有着急走向两个孩子，而是选择以不给他们压力的方式询问道。阳太歪头打量了一下天，又说：

“嗯……不太像。叔叔的衣服看着挺贵的，要是被弄脏了肯定也会有人生你的气吧？”

天走神了片刻，脑海内很自然地浮现出了陆的脸，他微笑道：

“哈哈，的确有一个，但那个人现在离我有点远，所以也不一定会知道我做过什么啊。”

一旁的月见掸着自己的雪花，顺着弟弟的话补充：

“可是先生，您刚才犹豫了，我们家里的爸爸怕妈妈生气的时候也会露出和您一样的表情来着。”

“哦？原来你们的父母是这样的啊。”

天半跪下身，好让自己的视线能够比两位少年更低，他抬头对两人说道：

“五十岚月见、还有五十岚阳太是吗？我是你们的未来的音乐老师。”

“老师？”

阳太那边显然还没有反应过来，倒是月见最先惊讶地睁大眼。

“老师？您那位九条先生？”

“我希望我们是平等的关系，所以，不用叫我‘九条先生’。”

天这么说着，像是抓住了曾经的他和陆没法抓住的另一种“可能性”的碎片，他对那两个孩子伸出了手：

“我叫天。月见、阳太，你们可以直接把我叫成‘天’。”

+++++++++

时间已经临近那一年的七月，等到大学生们的暑假即将开始的时候，围绕在神保町的八卦在不知不觉中又多出了一个。

如果有年轻人路过那家偏僻的七濑书店，会发现在门口的柜台边坐着的偶尔不是原本的老板，而是另一位看着有些陌生男人。和总会把红发挽成马尾、显得风雅又平易近人的书店老板不同。那个男人的浅白色碎发被剪得很短，平时也会穿着一套青灰色的和服，总归是显得更加我行我素。男人有时会在柜台边点一只烟，等到店老板从楼上下来后又会很快掐灭，至于两个人之间的关系是什么，那就更是谜团了。

某些对娱乐新闻稍有了解、又正好比较眼尖的人或许已经猜中了他的真实身份。但通常而言，也不会有几个人真的会把书店门口那个有些不修边幅，时不时还会吞云吐雾的中年男性和哪边的明星联想到一起。更别说人们传闻中的联想对象还是某个刚刚低调退圈不久的传奇人物，是那位九条天。

九条天的退圈消息发布得悄无声息，甚至连具体的去向都未曾向他的粉丝们表明。他只是在自己的最后一场演唱会后用推特发文说明自己想去某个熟悉的地方度假，好去安排一下他之后的人生。四十八岁，其实对于一位在国际上已经有着一定的影响力，也参演过不少音乐剧和电影佳作的艺人来说还不算太老。但毕竟他已经把自己的人生绝大多数的时光全都投身入了这个事业，在合适当的时间隐退也是个不错的选择。粉丝对于天来说就像他的老朋友，到了现在这个岁数，他可以坦然地对他们挥手告别；而天也清楚，那些一直在支持自己的人其实早就已把他当成了一个生命中随处可见的普通人，所以他可以从粉丝们的口中收到真挚的祝福：“那就去享受生活吧”。

“那个，请问……”

“嗯？”

坐在柜台边抽烟的天抬起头，恰巧看到两位刚选好书的女大学生正手拉手有些迟疑地看着他，其中的一位推了下另外一位，又小声交头接耳着。

“美游，你去问啦，是你先认出来的。”

“我才不要，这么私人的问题怎么问得出口？良子你也太狡猾了。”

天点了点烟灰说道：

“选好了？老板还在楼上休息，我来帮你们打包吧。”

“是的，已经选好了。”

女学生们将书递给了天，又看着天不太熟练地拿油纸包好了书物，又用麻绳打好了结。站着稍前的女孩终于鼓足勇气问道：

“您、您是九条先生对吧？我之前有看过您的电影，前几年相当有名的那部刑侦片，您演的警长真的非常帅气。”

“九条？这里没有姓‘九条’的人啊。”

天把手边被包装好的书递了回去，又轻描淡写地回应。

“要找‘七濑’的话倒是有吧。”

那位问话的女孩没有急着接过书，此时她身边的另个女孩也有些好奇地开了口：

“可以冒昧地问一句吗？您和七濑先生的关系是……”

“关系？”

听到这里的天笑了，刚想开口：

“哦，陆是我的妻……”

“咳咳。”

书店的上层正好传来了一阵轻咳声，那位身穿和服的店老板正好赤着足走下了二楼木制台阶：

“你要是再在我的客人面前说什么奇怪的话，我这次真的会生气的。”

被制止的天把剩余的烟头按进了烟灰缸里，很快又改口：

“帮这边的老板一点忙而已，毕竟晚上……平时也会受他‘照顾’，总不能一直累到他。”

陆稍微愣了下，又面带笑容地走向柜台。天识趣地没有再多嘴，只是起身为陆让开位置，把手边结钱的活也让了出去。

“不好意思，他把绳子系的太随便了，这样很容易掉的，我重新包一下。”

陆重新整理了下打包带，又把麻绳重新系了一遍，递给了两个女孩：

“给，一共是三千円。”

“好、好的。”

大概是因为看到了店老板亲切的笑容，两位女大学生害羞地接过书籍，这时陆问道：

“已经快暑假了吧？准备把这些书带到假期里读吗？”

“是、是的，因为我们要一起完成一个课题，能在七濑先生这儿找到资料真的太好了。”

女孩们将钱结算完毕后，手牵着手对陆道了别：

“我们得回去了，下次也请多指教。”

见陆挥手目送两位女孩离开，一旁的天随性地靠在墙边，歪头说道：

“陆到现在还是这么受年轻女孩们欢迎啊，我已经完全被你比下去了。”

“你还说。”

陆微嗔地瞪视了天一眼，见天正笑盈盈地注视着他，又无奈地抬手略过耳际的红色长发：

“天哥，以后不准在客人面前说那种有歧义的话，比如照顾之类的……总之不可以。”

“没什么歧义啊，陆身为店老板不是一直很照顾我吗？是陆自己会多想吧。”

天边说边揽过了陆的腰，让陆的背贴着靠向自己胸口，自然地在陆的耳边吹了口气。

“陆想到哪里去了？昨晚还是今天大清早的事？腰还在酸对吗？”

陆侧过微烫的脸，却没有抗拒天的拥抱，倒是声音更轻了些：

“……流氓。”

“可是陆爱我呀。”

天边说边用左手从身后扣住陆的左手，单是这样就能感受到陆温暖的温度。他将指尖划向陆的掌心，那里已经不是年轻时那样的柔软、反倒有些粗糙。随后天的手指停在了陆的左手无名指间，抚摸向那里的银质指环。

“怎么，这么关心你那宝贝戒指？动不动就要看下在不在。”

察觉到了天的动作，陆转身看向天，亮红色的双瞳就像流淌着平缓的溪流，像是为了让天放心下来似的，他主动抬起手，又凑近一些给天确认。

“丢不掉，好好套着呢，你在乎它还是在乎我？”

天笑笑，托住陆的手，注视着那枚嵌钻的银戒，又轻轻吻了吻：

“当然更在乎陆，我这不已经把它送给你了吗？”

那是在他年轻的时候买下的、隔了那么多年都没有送出去过的戒指，现在就好好地套在陆的无名指上，散着低调又好看的光晕。这并不单单只是此刻的天拥有着陆的证明，而是这个指环和天本人一样都有着最好的归处，那就是未来的每一天都可以留在陆的身边。

“它是陆的，我也是陆的，现在让我多看几眼都不行？”

“多大年纪了，说话这么肉麻，而且你自己手上不也有一个吗？”

陆弯弯眉角，索性张开手贴在天的唇边，闭眼将自己的额头靠向了天的额头：

“给你看，你看个够。七濑天大人，请您好好确认一下您的求婚信物。”

不是“九条天”，而是“七濑天”，他们已经订婚了。

天跟着陆一起闭上眼，想来就是这一年年初的雪夜，他带着近乎忐忑的心情坐在中央广场的咖啡厅里，心想着自己究竟该如何说出那句在脑海中预演过足有十几年的台词。但等到陆真正出现在他面前的时候，他的心境又变得额外平静坦然，天最初没有开口，只是托起陆的手，将那枚戒指直接套了上去。

陆起先还有些茫然地抬头看向天，眼角还留着刚刚哭过的痕迹。但很快就像是理解了什么一般，陆嘴唇微张，很快弯起一道弧度：

“天哥，你特地带着两个孩子过来约我见面，就是为了往我的无名指上套一枚戒指？”

“孩子？你见到月见和阳太了？”

陆点头，开口：

“嗯，见到了。和八乙女家的小少爷在一起，做着和年轻的我们差不多……不，是做着连我们都没有一起做过的事。”

“在没有听众的雪地里，我听到月见和阳太在跟隼斗一起唱着歌。那两个孩子啊，他们完全没有想过是唱给谁听，却自信极了。认为总有一天，他们的声音会被所有人听到的。”

陆顿了顿，随后垂下眼：

“他们之所以可以这么笃定，一定是因为他们从这个起点开始就已经并肩站在一起了吧？就好像……”

“陆？”

天坐在桌子的另一面，他本想伸手向前，却发现陆将那枚戒指贴在自己的唇边，他用手挡住自己的脸，肩膀不断颤抖。

“原来真的会有这种事发生啊，就好像，我看到了另一种可能性。没有什么平行宇宙的另一个我们，没有什么可以改变过去的时间机器，可是，我看到了。”

是啊，那就像是他们的另一种可能。天还记得自己第一次见到月见和阳太的那一天，他也是有着和陆同样的想法。虽然天并不会全盘否定掉他和陆过去的经历，可他还是会因为邂逅到了这段“可能性”而心存感激，它属于另外的两个年轻人，也延展出了某个令他向往不已、也无论如何都想亲眼见证一下的未来。

他也想和陆一起见证，他希望那段未来成型的时候，陆也会陪在自己的身边，无论是夜晚入睡之前，还是白天睁眼之后。天在想到那里时握住了陆的手，他把之前组织好的话全部抛诸脑后，只是认真地开口：

“陆，那我们可以把这里当成起点，然后重新开始吗？”

“……重新开始？”

坐在他对面的红发男人别过头，过长的鬓发正好挡住了正在上扬的嘴：

“哪有、哪有人对自己的亲兄弟说求婚台词，会说得像是‘请和我复合吧’一样的？而且已经这么多年了，我们是有分手过吗？”

陆小心地、用极轻的动作将戴着钻戒的左手放在了胸口，垂身说道：

“就算没有这枚戒指，我也是属于天哥的，我也会……也会一直爱着天哥。”

在天眼中，等陆重新抬头看向他时，他看到了自己一直渴望看到的陆的笑容：

“我爱你，天，我答应你。”

“七濑天大人？”

大概是因为见天好久没有回应，书店内的陆抬手在天的眼前晃了晃：

“在想什么呢？大叔。”

“陆，把你的孪生哥哥叫成‘大叔’是不是太过分了点。”

天将陆的手带向自己的侧脸，另一只手臂也把陆的腰揽得更近了些，陆柔顺的红发就这样搭在天的颈边，天轻蹭着陆的手，又故意说道：

“而且啊，陆不是也挺喜欢我这个大叔的？”

“没正经，隼斗和月见阳太他们还觉得你严肃得很呢。”

陆“噗嗤”一下低笑出声，替天理了理微敞的和服衣领：

“好吧，不叫天哥‘大叔’了。BLAZE的孩子们今天会过来的，你好歹拿出点老师的样子。”

“哈，他们的出道巡演昨天结束了？”

天边说边将陆搂得更紧，曾经他以为能够像这样随时随地拥抱陆是梦中才会发生的事，等到他们的手上都套着象征婚姻的指环之后，这一切却又实现地那么自然。是虽然天和陆在这期间其实并没有办什么婚礼，两人只是一同回家见了父母，又在家人们的帮助下签好了天的移籍手续，当然，实际上是“九条天”入赘到了七濑家，自然也应该要改名成“七濑天”。

近半年来琐碎的事情实在太多，不仅要处理天自己的隐退事宜，还有BLAZE这个新生代组合的出道。而相比他们两个的事，陆显然对孩子们的发展更加在乎一些，兄弟俩更多的时间就这么稀松平常地生活着，一同讨论和修改写给年轻人们的曲子，就这么一直到了现在的七月。

“天哥，你记错啦，是前天结束的。最后一场在大阪，电视转播我们不还是一起看完的吗？”

替天打理好衣服的陆耐心地提醒道，天听罢揉了揉陆头发，他托起陆的脸，本想吻过去：

“好，是我记错了，陆对孩子们总是比对我还要上心啊。”

“陆先生、天先生，我们这次带了手信——”

书店外恰好传来了八乙女隼斗的声音，BLAZE的队长大大咧咧地拉开了店面的帘幕，却又恰好看到了大人们正在亲热的情景。

“啊。”

“队长，你又在大惊小怪什么？”

发觉身后的队友正好已经跟上，隼斗的脸涨得通红，他当着月见和阳太的面用力拉上了帘幕。

“先别进去！你们两个，都先别进去！”

+++++++

七濑书店内，八乙女家的小少爷正在天和陆的面前不停地鞠着躬，语无伦次地反复说道：

“陆先生，天先生。对不起！真的很对不起！不应该在刚才那种情况下打扰你们！而且还没有阻止得了月见和阳太，全是我的失职！”

“隼斗，不是你的问题，别那么紧张。”

陆一边整理衣物一边往天的方向瞥去，被这么注视的天也很有自知之明的没有多话。八乙女乐打死估计都想不到会有这一天，自家的宝贝儿子居然会毕恭毕敬地在七濑兄弟眼前鞠躬道歉，单说画面倒是蛮新奇的。

“隼斗大哥，老师和陆先生只是亲了一下，你也不用撞见后就发出像女孩子一样的尖叫声吧？”

“阳太，你弄错了，那是队长看到蟑螂时的尖叫。你忘了我们这次在大阪住旅店的事了吗？”

月见和阳太正好一左一右地站在隼斗身后插着嘴，不知是在在安慰还是纯粹为了看戏。被迫回想起什么的隼斗脸色发青地用双手捂住了自己的脸：

“可别提大阪的蟑螂了，家里的蟑螂都是老妈解决的，老爹见到了那种也会害怕啊。”

“你们出去巡演回来，记下的就是这些乱七八糟的琐事？”

天低沉的声音让BLAZE的三位团员同时起了一个激灵，原本还在互相贫嘴的孩子们抬头正好对上了他们的老师严厉的眼神，几乎是条件反射地立正站成了一排。

陆抬手遮住正在偷笑的嘴角，侧头看向了站在身边的天。大概也只有教导孩子的时候，平时悠哉又不太正经的“七濑天”会切换回原本严肃克己的“九条天”。天扫视了一下三人，之后的长段批评更是让人连气都不敢出一下：

“只想着玩了，所以最后BLAZE在大阪的那场演出才跳得那么随便是吧？阳太，你的舞步明显要比平时要快，有的地方已经完全是在显摆自己的天赋了；月见也是，只想着怎样追上去，就没考虑过约束一下你兄弟的行动吗？还有隼斗，身为队长却完全没有领队意识，他们两个的个性比你强，你就在盲目配合。是觉得只要你们没有出错，观众也没看出问题，就可以蒙混过关了？”

“对不起，老师，因为之前我和月见哥哥也没去过大阪——”

阳太夸张地躲在了月见的身后，月见也脸色有些不太好，又往前推了推最高的隼斗：

“都怪队长那几天动不动就会被吓到，带队的时候还总是认错路，我们才没法集中注意力。”

“还不是因为你们两个精力过度旺盛，而且为什么连这种事都要怪在我头上？”

被推出来的小少爷为难地挠着头发，紧张地看向两位大人：

“陆先生、天先生，我们还以为你们不会看到我们最后的那场演出，没想到……”

“看了呀，天哥早一个小时就在盯着电视，而且还特地录下来了。”

陆忍着笑意，眯眼说道：

“他在我面前还夸过你们呢，说隼斗很可靠，月见和阳太进步也很大来着。”

“咳，陆。”

被戳中了的天干咳了一声，又严肃地压低声音：

“把我说的话记下来，好好反省下自己现在的问题。”

当然天之后的话显然是没有被三个小朋友们听进去，隼斗惊讶地眨着眼，难以置信地重复了一遍：

“天先生……他有夸过我们吗？”

BLAZE的团员凑在一起，隼斗欣喜地搭住另两个人的肩膀，没多久居然感动得直接抹起了眼泪。

“月见，阳太，我们居然被表扬了，你们听到了吗？”

“好了队长，听到了。”

“别哭啊，隼斗大哥。”

“陆，这些事就没必要……”

天本想对陆说些什么，转头又恰好对上陆温和的眼神，后半句就这么生生噎了回去。陆做了个噤声的手势，又放轻声音：

“你明明就很为他们自豪吧？天哥高兴的时候，眉毛就会扬起来，很好分辨哦。”

“有么？”

活到四十多岁也完全没有注意过这点的天当真就抬手抚向自己的眉间，陆忍不住笑出了声，当着BLAZE的面扬高声音：

“所以之后的演出要好好用心啊，因为我们都会看到的。”

BLAZE的团员很喜欢往神保町的七濑书店跑。对于隼斗、月见和阳太来说，天就是可以教导他们的老师，而陆则是他们从小就会在憧憬的对象。

陆会受孩子们欢迎，这点天一点都不会觉得意外。天还留在美国的时候，单从平时和乐还有龙的通信里他就能知道隼斗从小究竟有多喜欢粘着陆；至于当初会想到把月见和阳太收为学生，也是因为天无意间听到了琴行老板的一句话，那位老人说，他的侄孙们很喜欢听七濑陆的歌。

送走BLAZE之后，陆在晚饭过后洗漱完就重新上了二楼，天则在楼下帮陆打理完了书店。那时天色已经全黑，夏季略带潮湿的夜风也时不时从后院穿堂吹来，引得柜台边的风铃叮当作响。天拉下卷帘门，刚巧听到楼上传来了钢琴声。天沿着楼梯上了二楼，那时陆正坐在琴房内，手指在黑白琴键上落下，没划过几个音符便又重新改音，天敲了下木质的门框，见陆拢起下落的鬓发，抬头对他笑笑。

“天哥？”

“我之前没听陆弹过这首，是新曲吗？”

天走进琴房，扫向钢琴架上的那叠带着歌词的五线谱。想来从他们年轻的时候开始，陆的字迹就比他的要好看许多。天留在美国那段时间虽然也编曲作曲，却几乎没怎么用稿纸来作业、更多时候是用电脑来完成；相比之下陆作曲的方式要更传统，每一个被陆用钢笔写下的音符都像是绣在了纸面上，至于歌词的字迹更是工整好看，不像是曲谱，更像是一幅画。

这也是天之前不太了解的陆的另一面，这三十多年间他们聚少离多，后来又一个在美国、一个在日本。所以当天再次回国之后，才发现自己在习惯方面已经和陆有了不小的差异。他习惯喝咖啡，陆就把平时用来泡茶叶的壶换了一个，也重新买好了咖啡机；他在隐退前经常因为辗转于各个片场而昼夜颠倒，这个糟糕的生物钟也在陆的几番规劝后逐渐变得正常起来；至于帮陆打理书店这块，天习惯用罗马音的英文首字母顺序整理书籍，陆平时则是片假名顺序，他也是最近才开始习惯用陆的方法排序，虽然陆还是得手把手地叫他怎样替这些年代久远的书籍包装系绳，而天做得总是不太熟练。

陆从来没有因为和天的这些差异埋怨过什么，他们配合着彼此的步调。陆开始改变这个原本只有自己一个人居住的小家的模样；天也在努力抛去他在美国的习惯，适应日本人的生活节奏。所以每当他看到陆这些年所积淀下来的、他从未看到过的方方面面，天总会觉得内心无比温暖幸福。

所谓的家并不需要是某个他所熟悉的，或者同样也必须得熟悉他的地方。因为人总在变化，事物的形态亦会不断更迭。但总有一个归处亮着灯光，哪怕是早已不再是彼时少年的天走回去，那里的主人也会认出他，他们重新邂逅，重新经历相知与相互在生活中磨合的过程。所有的东西都将是崭新又熠熠生辉的，在那里，他不必去回溯曾经走过的是什么样的路，只需要看向那个不停延展下去的未来。

天与陆以双胞胎的身份出生，却碍于漫长的别离，总是无法完整地了解到彼此。但此时此刻，陆会自然地向他敞开门，未等天开口就稍稍侧开身子腾出让天也能上前坐下的位置。天知道他的陆总会这样，温柔得像是流水迎面淌来，也毫无保留地包容了他这缕远游未定的清风。

“想帮BLAZE专门写首歌，前段时间都在和天哥一起改以前我写过的，这次正好换换思路。”

陆边说边在五线谱上多画了几行音符，天见此便在陆的身边坐了下来，他跟着抬起右手在琴键上试了下音，把那行音符演奏了一遍，左手则揽住陆的腰，让陆往自己的身旁靠了靠。

“陆，最后那段的拍子放慢点，你听。”

天边说边把那段微调，又重新弹了一遍，陆的略显惊讶的听完全曲，又笑着侧头贴向了天的肩膀。

“天哥还是这么厉害啊，每次一改就能让曲子的感情更丰富了。”

“这是陆的曲子，感情丰富也是因为陆写得好。”

天收回停在钢琴边的手。他微笑着把陆搂得更紧，手指随后抚向陆的发丝，轻声道：

“记得我第一次来这个琴房里吗？我对陆许下约定的那次。”

“当然记得，四年前吧？想忘都忘不掉。”

陆欠着身，语气中满是笑意：

“天哥真的就像魔术师一样呢，能让那三个孩子聚在一起，让隼斗、月见还有阳太用那么幸福的表情唱着歌，就好像我眨了眨眼，天哥就把奇迹送给我了。”

“就算是魔术师，现在我也只是属于陆一个人的魔术师。”

天眯起眼，又揉了揉陆的头发。

“我不会让魔术只有那一个的，只要陆想看，之后无论是什么样的奇迹，我都可以帮陆实现。”

“诶？天哥还会什么魔术？让我看看？”

“我想想，比如让陆早点回卧室休息的魔术？”

天说罢拦腰抱起陆。这些年只有天还在继续演艺生涯，而早他十年退圈的陆与他相比在体格上已经消瘦了不少，他几乎是没有多废力气就抱着陆走出琴房，又带进隔壁的卧室。

“天哥，我给孩子们的曲子只写了开头呢。”

“那也点早点睡，别忘了你才是这家书店的店老板啊。”

“怎么这样？”

陆在中途故作抱怨，却只是用手拉着天的衣襟，默许了天的动作。天把陆抱回床铺边，拉开木窗让月光照射进来，陆便安静地贴得离他更近了些，弯曲的茶红色睫毛被撒上一层浅金，等他们就着床榻的布料相拥躺下，才又开口：

“天哥，我和你说过吧？隼斗能胜任队长的，他可以照顾比他小的孩子，今天月见和阳太都会把他的话当成标准呢。”

“八乙女家的小孩吗？我看他过得比当年的乐还顺风顺水。”

天在床铺边伸出手臂，好让陆能枕过去。他们时常会在入睡前畅谈，但话题很少会是叙旧，聊的多半是正在发生或者是将来的事，比如他们想一起写的歌，比如那些他们之后想做的事和想一起去的地方，再比如更多的，那就是BLAZE的孩子们。

“这么一说，乐那时还老是和他的父亲吵架。现在看看隼斗，一看就是被八乙女乐惯大的，而且TRIGGER和IDOLiSH7两边的团员，哪个不宠他？”

“你宠过他？除了我们抱他那次，你根本就没在他面前露过脸，隼斗最开始连你是谁都记不得。”

“陆在帮我宠啊，也就乐和纺的儿子我没想法了，要是换成不知是哪边的小子，你一直那么宠他，我会吃醋的。”

陆在天的怀里翻转过身，头就这么贴向天的胸口，像是为了听清他的心跳似地，很快问道：

“那月见和阳太呢？你不许我宠他们？”

“月见和阳太从小就把你当成榜样，你对他们放得太宽，他们会得意忘形的。”

“就我不行的意思吗？我想跟天哥的学生更亲近些啊。”

听着陆故意拖长的尾音，天无奈地替陆理了理散在在自己胸口的红发：

“那两个孩子都很喜欢你，不会和你不亲近的。而且陆，你跟我亲近不就好了？”

“吃醋啦？”

陆半撑起身，弯着眉眼似笑非笑地注视着天：

“原来天哥也想把自己当成孩子，需要我宠你吗？”

天怔了怔，很快又抬手抚向陆的脸：

“陆，那就叫我的名字吧，叫我‘七濑天’。”

“那，七濑天大人？”

“不用加‘大人’也可以。”

“七濑天大人。”

“……算了，随便你。”

陆眯起眼，倾身凑近，又顺着天的眉间一路往下，吻过他的唇、他的喉结，又在他的耳侧停下。

“……七濑天，天。”

“陆。”

天侧过身去，感受着对方铺面而来的平缓呼吸，小心地抚起陆的发丝吻去。

“现在‘七濑天’这个名字是只属于你的，所以，多叫几次我的名字吧。”

陆只要呼唤他“七濑天”就好了，天扣住陆的手指，这么想到。

它不是某首歌，不是某句诗。但这不妨碍在陆吐露出那几个音节时，天就能听到这个世界上最动听的声音，比悠扬的乐曲更婉转，比起伏的韵文更绮丽。

“陆，我们在今年生日那天办一场婚礼，怎么样？”

那一晚入睡前，天伴着月光搂住陆的腰，他从身后蹭向陆的脖颈，动作轻柔，语气也很认真：

“如果陆不喜欢热闹，那就只有我们两个人办，带上爸和妈就好。”

许是想到了某些天曾经提及的前尘往事，陆摇摇头，显然是不相信天能说到做到。

“得了吧，你从买下求婚戒指到送给我中途隔了整整十八年，还有几天时间，你真能搞定婚礼这件事？”

“陆不是刚才还说我是魔术师吗？我们…………”

天上扬嘴角，薄唇贴向陆的耳际，后几句长段的窃窃细语微小到只有陆才能听得轻。陆的眸色微亮，不过多久又泛起水雾，最后他用手指拭去眼角落下的泪水，止不住笑出了声：

“天哥，那种形式是谁告诉你的？八乙女先生还是十先生？你在美国那么多年，我不信这是你的主意。”

“年轻的时候陆和我不还演过灯影街的妖怪吗？当年剧组取景过的那些地方，我可是都记得的。”

天说到那里后才絮絮叨叨地补充：

“而且这不是传统吗？乐和龙也向我提过意见……不，也不是最近提的，更早之前。当然也没有那么早，具体时间没那么重要。”

“你紧张什么？”

陆闭上眼，最后细声呢喃：

“好吧，听你的。生日那天，我们带着爸爸和妈妈一起去。”

+++++++

七月九日，天与陆驱车启程，带着七濑父母一路驶去了东京千代田区的伊势神宫。

两天前这里还举办过七夕的求签活动，每到这个时段，日本各地的情侣都会慕名前来参拜，只为祈得姻缘长久。而在他们生日的当天，神宫附近除了偶尔几个会在石阶边往回走的外国游客外就几乎看不到什么人影。陆撑起遮阳的纸伞，扶着鬓发已经斑白的母亲走下车。那时七濑父亲正和天一起站在树荫间，天把手边打火机递给父亲，眼见老人点燃手边的旱烟烟斗，天也拿着卷烟凑上火苗。父子俩没有说话，远远看着陆和母亲站在神社的石阶下，陆指向延绵的鸟居，耐心地替母亲解说着神宫历史。

在天和父亲这边，他们只能隐约听到陆的声音，说这里主祭了天照大神，外宫则供奉丰受大神，另有一处留给造化三神，同样司掌结缘。陆的声音不是很大，很快被悦耳的蝉鸣掩去，天抽着手里的烟，良久之后，他身边的父亲才眯眼开口：

“陆从小就喜欢读书，现在知道东西的也多，你妈妈不太了解的事，总是先去问问陆，陆就会像现在这样对她一说就说很久。”

天听着父亲的话，没着急打断，老人家喜欢絮叨，又看向天继续说道：

“天，爸爸和妈妈看过你在美国拍的那些电影，知道这些年你去过世界各地。但对故乡日本，你却还未必了解。等你们之后有时间了，你可以多带陆来来类似的地方。陆会喜欢的，也会陪你看、陪你走，你有什么不知道的，就像妈妈一样，直接问他。”

天点头，又吞吐烟气：“爸，我明白。”

“还有，以后在陆面前少抽点烟，他的身体现在是没问题了，但陆肯定会担心你的。”

“我没有当着陆的面抽过，你放心。之后在妈面前你也少抽点，妈也在担心你。”

七濑父亲听后“哈哈”笑了起来，抖了抖自己的烟管。

“我家的孩子还反过来劝起我来了，哎呀，说你性格像妈妈，但这方面倒是和我挺像的。”

老人笑罢，搭住了天的肩膀：

“走吧，儿子。你妈妈和陆还在等我们，今天对你和陆来说都是重要的日子。”

天和父亲走到陆和母亲的身边，陆上前牵住天的手，木屐在石阶上踩出轻响，而他们就沿着那条路并排向前走去。父亲和母亲面带微笑跟在身后，看着最前的两人，刚走几步便驻足。时不时有金发碧眼的旅客投来意外的目光，大概是觉得走在最前的两个男人中的其中某个有些眼熟，半年前应该还在银幕上亮过相。但人们都礼貌地为他们让开道路，毕竟往前走去就是供神的地点，天与陆没有说话，也只是虔诚地注视前方，中途天感觉到陆的手正在颤抖，他便更用力的握紧，直到两人十指相扣，天用眼睛的余光往深爱他、也同样是他此生唯一深爱的人的方向看去。

——“我们在神的面前结婚吧，去神宫找神官祈福，为神灵、为父母、为你我敬三三九度之杯。陆，你或许并不喜欢这类虚浮的仪式，但我们早已在尘世走完一个轮回，回归了我们最初的联系。我曾想过世间的任何一种相处模式都无法定义我与你之间的感情，那能够替我们见证的只有天地诸神。在建立这份全新的关系性之后，我们亦可携手。请你相信，人在神前绝无戏言。”

那天夜晚，天在搂住陆的同时这么说道。陆因此莞尔却落泪，大概是心想天分明在美国生活如此之久，第一个想到的婚礼形式居然不是身穿西装站在教堂，请一群亲朋好友，在神父的面前听完无趣的祷文，再去来一场婚礼狂欢；而是以日本民俗中这种更加静默、更加严肃的方式，他们只在神前结婚，迈上通往神宫的台阶，在神官面前更衣受礼，三杯交杯酒一敬神灵、二敬父母、最后一杯则是敬他们自己……听起来比西式的婚礼更加繁琐复杂，但这的确是天一直以来的作风。

天向来注重仪式感，西式婚礼太过轻浮，毫无婚礼的证明又太过随便。他和陆已经开始了一段崭新的旅途，诸多无常往事都可以收尾成一个段落的句点。天自然会想以更认真的态度完成人生的这个转折，实际上他也早在数月之前就已经暗中做着准备。想去租借一天东京的伊势神宫的场地，钱方面的问题倒是小事、至少得要先有人脉。中途天找过乐和龙来支招，最后还是十龙之介拨通了御堂家的总裁御堂虎於的电话，期间逢坂壮五也暗中帮了点小忙，天这才借着一路下来的关系敲定了下来。

天在陆的面前说得轻描淡写，仿佛是几天就能搞定的事情，实际上七濑父母早已看出天能租借到这种场地很不容易，但注视着着儿子们手牵手向前走去的背影，他们觉得也没必要真正问出口。

天和陆最后终于走完石阶，来到了举行神前婚礼仪式的神宫之外。母亲带着陆走进了其中一个房间内，陆在里屋间抬起头，七濑母亲把他的红色长发散下，又用随身携带的梳子替陆梳起了头。

“天的头发被剪得很短了，但陆的头发却不知不觉中留这么长了啊，所以是陆要来穿白无垢吗？”

“是的吧？天看起来这么在意，那我为他穿次新娘的衣服也没什么。”

陆撩起头发，褪去长衫后问道：

“妈妈会觉得我们在这种岁数做这类事很奇怪吗？”

“怎么会呢？结婚这类的事全看自己喜欢不喜欢，可和年龄无关呀。”

母亲为陆环起白色的衣裾，又点笔为陆画起淡妆。直到陆闭眼抿上胭脂唇纸，注意到七濑母亲的手正在颤抖，母亲揉着陆的头发，放轻声音问：

“陆，你和天现在幸福吗？”

“妈妈，我们很幸福。天爱着我，也自始至终都是那个可以给我带来幸福的、独一无二的孪生兄长，所以我才希望能让天过得比我更幸福，我也想努力给他同样的幸福。”

陆微笑着扬起眉，他认真地看向了自己的母亲，答复坦然，也不带犹豫：

“因为我也爱着天。时间越是推移，我越是了解天总有某些方面比我更笨拙，但他在人生的行路上总是护在我之前，那我就伴随在后，成为他的后盾。我爱着他棱角尖锐的那部分、也爱着他不擅表达的那部分。未来还很漫长，妈妈，我相信只要我们在一起，自会找到此生前路。”

母亲听后，欣慰地又为陆画上眼影：

“陆在我和爸爸面前谈起天时都是直接叫他的名字的。可是当着天的面，陆还是会叫他‘天哥’呢。”

“妈妈，这件事你和爸爸能接着替我保密吗？”

见陆温和地看向她，七濑母亲点点头，她将一根带着铃铛的头钗系在了陆的脑后。

“陆也总是在想办法在让天更开心啊，妈妈不会告诉天的，因为七濑家的新娘偶尔有那么一两个不能告诉丈夫的秘密也很正常嘛。”

曾经他们总会觉得两人共处的时间太过短暂，而现在，他们又有了许多可以一起挥霍的时间。

神宫大殿焚着清淡且并不恼人的熏香，天穿着那身黑色的纹付羽织袴，早早地与父亲等在了厅内。转身恰好听到铃铛响动，身穿白衣裙裾的陆和母亲一同随着缭绕的烟雾中走进门来，红发被挽起，本就风雅柔和的眉眼也被绘上恰到好处的淡妆。陆抬手拉住白无垢的头纱，袖边的红色绳结落下，天因此睁大双眼，想来不知道是否是人生这么多年来第一次被某种美这么直白地震撼，陆随后歪过头，眼中只是映着天的倒影，又弯着眉眼，一如往常的煦暖微笑。

“怎么了？天哥，一直在看我。”

这是独属于天的陆，是只属于他的新娘。

天感觉自己的背被父亲轻轻地推了下，老人带着他走上前，直到天和陆面对面站立。天抬手抚向新娘的脸，也只有近到这种距离，他才总能注意到陆的眉角其实已经有了少许的皱纹，那一定是和自己的眉角多出的皱纹相似的弧度。时间在他们的脸上划下了细微的痕迹，却从不影响到他们心灵本身的热度，此时仍可以是带着少年情怀，天这刻又感慨，他对陆的感情依旧没有变浅淡过，还是那个平静无波的湖泊，其间爱意是跨越过时空与因果的深刻。

于是他上前，亲吻着带着头纱的新娘的额头。他见着陆眼中带着熠熠水光，像是在流泪，却更多的是欢喜。陆温顺地前倾身体，抬手搭住天的手，在神官就位前，天听到了陆的轻语。

“亲爱的，你刚才应该吻我的唇。”

“怎么突然这么叫我？”

“叫了四十多年‘天哥’了，不允许我换个叫法？”

“你想怎么叫都可以，陆。”

天与陆牵着手，并肩共步向前。父母已经坐在了不远处，他们同时对老人们鞠躬，稻羽神杖点向两人的额头，其后的三献仪式也很快将要开始。

无论你呼唤什么，此时我都会在你的身边。

我们自出生那刻相遇，行路至今，仍可抬头向前，只需看向未来的光景。

—全文完—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：
> 
> 之前就很想去写写三十年后的天视角，可能相比之前的那篇，这篇的风格会稍有差异，算是在双子生日的这一天定期交一篇作业吧（然而晚了一天）。
> 
> 我很想去描绘出三十年后带着现实生活的影子的天和陆，在思考“如果三十年后的天陆就和现实中的我们一样是普通人，他们会做什么，说什么”。其实这篇文也不想提炼什么中心思想了，只是想让他们过得幸福点，所以想到啥就写啥，除了一些关于天视角的补充，着重写的可能是天和陆与自设的子世代的孩子们相处细节，包括最后的婚礼。
> 
> 天给我感觉一直是个很在乎“仪式感”的人，而且这里面的天已经是四十八岁了，所以会去构思他也许会用更加具有仪式意味的结婚方式去完成他和陆的婚礼。其实双子的“结婚”在我眼里就和文中描述的感觉差不多，是他们用这种形式返回至出生那种浮冰照影紧密关系的“轮回”，一段全新的关系性由此缔结，但他们依旧是他们。

**Author's Note:**

> 踩音箱其实是小野贤章个人演唱会《ZERO》的live的场景，突然想到就用了。  
> 这篇文的私设巨多，真的巨多，其实一开始就有在想9和7未来会变成什么样，想到樱春树在死前对陆陆说的话，我觉得陆陆中年之后应该也会成为樱春树那样温柔大度的人吧。至于天哥，他对小孩子很有耐心，也很有职业素养，真的很适合带学生，但我相信天哥和九条鹰匡相比会称职许多倍，对自己的学生们也肯定会很负责的。  
> ↑于是不知不觉地就变成了那种中年97看着子世代成长的柏拉图清水爱情故事OTL，虽然最后天哥还是对陆求婚了。


End file.
